Instinct Before Duty
by K.L.T SilverWolf
Summary: What if Cooper wasn't the only survivor that night, what if Sarge, Spoon and Ryan did too. A year after there lives were turned upside down, they're being brought together again to face their nightmares, and discover why not only Cooper's platoon was attacked, but also Ryan's.
1. Prologue

"I hope I give you the shits, you fucking wimp!" Spoon spat his chewing gum in the face of the Werewolf holding him up.

As the two Werewolves surrounded Spoon ready to tear him apart a flash grenade shot through the broken window and exploded, the Werewolf holding Spoon dropped him and they threw their heads around, vision blurred and ears ringing, Spoon covered his eyes as he hit the floor. Following the grenade a man jumped in with the sword that Coop had impaled Ryan with.

The man looked round seeing Spoon on the floor unharmed, but covered in blood and the Werewolves surrounding him, the man swung the sword and began to fight the Werewolves. Spoon removed his hands from his eyes and watched as the man cut and stabbed the Werewolves, as one of the Werewolves knocked the sword from the man's hand, he pulled a handgun out of his jacket and aimed, shooting one point blank in the head, it dropped to its knees and then to the floor, it was as simple for the second Werewolf.

The man looked over the two dead Werewolves lying at his feet, smoking drifted out from the bullet holes within the Werewolves, the man then turned to the Border Collie sitting tired up in the corner. He tilted his head and plodded over to the dog, he crouched down and stroked the dog's head.

"Who you?" Spoon asked shaking as the adrenalin rushed through his body.

The man turned his head to Spoon, and placed his one finger over his lips, "Shhhh."

Suddenly through the sealing came a pile of bones, followed by Cooper who hit the table and rolled off, he was then followed by Sarge. Once they had both gotten to their feet they turned and stared at the man crouching next to Sam.

"Who are you?" Cooper asked, now suspicious of everyone.

The man exhaled and got to his feet, "If I was you, I'd get below." He calmly suggested.

"Below?" Cooper said confused, before the man could answer Sarge ground his teeth and held his stomach, groaning and yelling. "Sarge?"

"He's not going to hold out much longer. Get below." The man ordered.

"I don't take orders from you." Cooper snapped.

"If you want to live, then you'll do as I tell you Privet." The man held his ground, not even flinching at Cooper trying to over throw him.

Cooper glared at the man, unsure of him as Megan had turned out to be a lair and a Werewolf. Cooper didn't want to take a chance, but the man was right, Sarge didn't have long.

"Coop." Spoon rose to his feet and ran to Sarge as he began to drop to his knees.

Cooper looked over the man and turned to Sarge. Spoon helped Sarge up, but Sarge pushed him away. The man pushed the table out of the way and pulled the carpet up, revealing the door to the basement.

"You two, down there." The man ordered to Spoon and Cooper.

"And what about Sarge, we're not leaving him." Spoon asked.

"Well if you want him to tear you apart, then by all means he can go down with you. But you might want to hurry." The man answered.

"So where are you going to take him?" Cooper questioned.

"He'll be safe don't worry, but you need to go now." The man ordered as Sarge collapsed by the oven.

Spoon jumped down into the basement followed by Sam the dog, "Coop." He called up for him.

Cooper looked over the man and then to Sarge his eyes turning yellow. He climbed down and looked up to the man as he closed the basement door. The man looked to Sarge, he grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder, the man helped Sarge over to the window, and sat him on the ledge.

"Run out to the woods, by morning you'll be yourself again, I'll deal with the Wolves." The man told Sarge.

Grounding his teeth, his eyes becoming more ember, Sarge nodded, and grabbed a tight grip upon the mans upper left arm. "Thank you..." His voice becoming rougher.

"Cutter, Christopher Cutter." The man half smiled.

Sarge pushed himself off the ledge and began to stumble off towards the woods surrounding the house, as he did Chris put out the cooker fire, ripped the cover off the oven and yanked out the gas tube, Chris grabbed a knife and cut the tube allowing the gas to pour out. As the remaining Werewolves moved into the kitchen blocking Chris' exit, he dipped his hand into his pocket. Chris knew there was no escape, he wasn't getting out of this one alive, he'd escaped death more than fifty times, but he wasn't going home this time round.

"Hey boys," Chris grinned, and pulled out a fag and a lighter, "Jen always said smoking would kill me. You don't mind do you?" He nodded, they moved in closer and he flipped open the lighter, as the flame lit so did the house.


	2. Soldiers

EDINBURGH - ONE YEAR LATER

The street swarmed with life, and through the crowd three men walked. Each one stood tall, all experienced in combat, memories haunted them every night, all short haired, dog tags hanging around their necks.

"Where are we meeting this person again?" Spoon asked Coop.

Cooper scanned the crowd, "Some cafe."

Sarge tapped Cooper's arm and pointed to a cafe, "There."

They followed Sargent Harry G. Wells towards the cafe, each one looking around suspicious of every person that past them. They entered the cafe, scanning the people inside, and sat down at a table. The person who had called them, seemed to know everything about them, what had happened a year ago and where they had been hiding ever since.

Sarge kept an eye on the entrance, while Cooper and Spoon watched the people inside the cafe. Sarge's right hand clenched, he hadn't noticed but Spoon had.

"You alright Sarge?" Spoon asked.

Sarge and Cooper looked to his hand, he unclenched it and wiggled his fingers. "Yeah Spoon, I can feel it coming that's all."

"You sure, you don't have to be here Sarge." Cooper added.

"They asked for all three of us, I'm fine." Sarge assured him.

Through the cafe entrance walked in a man a little younger then Spoon and Cooper, with short dark hair and dog tags hanging around his neck. Sarge caught sight of him and tilted his head forwards directing the others to his presents.

The man noticed them and wandered over, he took a seat and greeted them. "Afternoon gentlemen. Lieutenant Colonel William Harris." He looked each of them over, "I see we're missing one."

The guys looked to each other. Harris rose to his feet as the last of the invited entered the cafe.

The men turned to see Captain Ryan enter the cafe; the last they had seen of him, was when Cooper had impaled him with a sword, right through the gut.

But this wasn't the Captain Ryan they had come to hate, he had changed over the year. Grey stubble covered his jaw and around his mouth, his hair also was tinted grey, he didn't look as fearful and strong as he once had. He noticed the men, sighed and strolled over his hands in his pockets and head down.

"We're not sitting or consulting with him." Cooper rose to his feet, hands clenched.

"Too right." Spoon followed and they both looked back to Sarge.

Sarge looked Ryan over, seeing how much he'd changed. Sarge turned to the boys and shook his head.

"Sarge, he tried to kill us. Don't you remember he set us up?" Spoon pointed out.

Sarge nodded, "I remember."

Cooper tapped Spoon on the arm and they followed Sarge's judgement and took their seats. Ryan took a seat as Harris introduced himself again.

"I've called you here because we have a mission for you all; now we know that you all pulled out of the Army, but we are willing to let you go back to your hidden lives after this, or you can have help to become part of society again." Harris explained.

"Why us though?" Spoon asked.

Cooper frowned, "I know."

"We chose you four because this is an enemy that you all know and have been up against." Harris answered.

"You want us to go up against those things again?" Cooper barked.

"You can't be serious?" Spoon questioned.

"We understand that we're asking a lot, but you have experience with this sort of thing." Harris explained, "We'll be giving you weapons that will work against them. We're not going to send you in blind and without knowledge."

"What does that mean?" Cooper asked.

"We'll be assigning someone with knowledge of this particular Pack." Harris answered.

Sarge and Ryan looked to each other.

Ryan sighed, "The last person, we assigned to a team with knowledge of...these things, turned out to be a one herself. So you're going to give us another?"

"This member knows the Pack, is also an enemy of them. The job is to wipe them out and recover what they've taken." Harris informed them.

Cooper smirked, "So we're not trying to capture them and bring them back to play with?"

"Cooper." Sarge frowned.

Harris sighed and smiled, "No Privet Cooper, we know of the lies and what caused the death of your platoon members, but Cutter is safe and..."

"Cutter?" Sarge interrupted.

Harris looked to Sarge, and so did the others.

"Sarge you know him?" Cooper asked.

"He was the one at the house, he's dead." Sarge confusedly stared.

"Look, we'd like you all to help. If we don't hear from you in a week, Cutter will go up there alone." Harris paused. "Thank you all for your time, my number is on the cards." He nodded and rose to his feet, placing four cards on the table. "If you chose to join the mission, you'll have help given to you, as to how to handle your new lifestyle." Harris made his way towards the cafe exit.

"Sarge?" Cooper looked to his commanding officer.

While Cooper waited for an answer, Spoon looked behind him to Harris wandering towards the exit, where a girl with long dark-brown hair stood waiting for him. They spoke for a few moments and then left together. Spoon turned back to the others.

"Right." Ryan got to his feet.

"We're in this together Ryan." Sarge stopped him, "You and I have the same problem." Sarge got to his feet and moved towards Ryan.

"Problems. You don't know the half of it, Wells." Ryan glared, "I have nothing, nothing to look forward to, no family, nothing to live for. I'm taking the job, whether you guys go is your chose, but I'm going, maybe I'll find a release." Ryan inhaled and left.

Spoon and Cooper stood up and looked to Sarge for their next order.

"Sarge?" Cooper asked.

EDINBURGH AIRFIELD

Harris stood arms crossed as the helicopter started up. He took a deep breath as the four men walked up beside him, all in army uniform, packs on their backs and weapons over their shoulders.

Harris grinned, "I see you all came then."

"So where's your man, Cutter?" Ryan asked, his hands in his pocket, not even standing like a soldier.

Harris smirked, and kept his gaze upon the helicopter.

Footsteps approached behind them, they turned to see the girl from the cafe passed them, her hair tied back in a pony-tail and dressed in black trousers, boots, navy blue long sleeved top, and a black jacket on top, with a bag of her shoulder. The men watched as the girl, who looked no much younger than Spoon and Coop, climbed into the helicopter without a word.

The men all turned to Harris and Harris laughed again, "Good luck boys. You're gonna need it."

"Another woman?" Cooper groaned.

Sarge patted Cooper on the back, "Come on."

Cooper shook his head and huffed, he feared only a few things, Spiders, Women, and Spider-women, not to mention his nightmares of his platoon's mascara.

"Aren't you coming?" Spoon looked to Harris.

"No, there's a commanding officer already up there waiting for you." Harris grinned.

They all climbed onto the helicopter, Cooper, Sarge and Ryan sat across from, the girl and Spoon.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SCOTTISH HIGHLANDS

The helicopter landed in an empty field, through standing in the tree line was a man in his army uniform. His hair was short, grayish-black, he stood tall and held himself proud. First out of the helicopter was the girl, she walked across the field and to the man, she dropped her bag to her feet and hugged him. The men climbed out of the helicopter and watched the officer and girl talk, they obviously knew each other.

"Does anyone else find this a bit strange?" Coop asked.

"I agree with Coop, this doesn't seem right, Sarge." Spoon added.

The girl picked her bag back up, nodded to the officer and looked back to the men, she then disappeared into the tree line.

"I think she heard you." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Gentlemen." The officer called them over.

As the helicopter lifted into the air and vanished into the sky, the men approached the officer.

"I am Colonel Butler. I've heard much about you all." He welcomed them, and walked them through the woods and to the camp. "I understand this must be strange, we've pulled you from your lives of hiding and placed you back into this dreadful situation."

"Yeah, why us?" Spoon asked.

"Because you have attachments to-" Butler paused as the girl appeared from out of one of the tents. "Ah." Butler smiled. "Gentlemen, this is Agent Cutter. She will be your teacher and commander on this mission."

Sarge held out his hand to Agent Cutter, "Cutter."

Cutter stared at the hand, she then looked each of the men over and took a step back. "I'll be back soon." Cutter said and walked out of the camp sight.

"I didn't mean to-" Sarge began.

"Don't mind Cutter, she's like that sometimes." Butler assured them and clapped his hands together. "Choose a tent, we'll be moving out in the morning."


	3. Trust

The men sat around a camp fire, Butler slowly cooking a meal for them, while Sarge watched Cutter as she stood staring out into the darkness of the woods. Ryan caught sight of Sarge and followed his gaze to Cutter.

"You feel it too?" Ryan muttered, keeping his voice low so only Sarge could hear.

Sarge met Ryan's gaze, took a breath and rose to his feet.

"Sarge?" Coop said, as Sarge wandered over to Cutter.

Sarge approached Cutter, from behind. Cutter's left ear pricked and she turned her head.

"I'm sorry if I-" Sarge began, but was cut short.

"You didn't." Cutter turned back to staring into the darkness.

"You're brother was Lieutenant Christopher Cutter, wasn't he?" Sarge asked.

Cutter inhaled. "He was."

"I'm sorry for your loss, he seemed like a good guy." Sarge lowered his head in respect.

"Thanks, he was a good guy. Stupid, but good." Cutter nodded.

Sarge and Cutter fell silent for a moment, before she spoke again.

"The names Jen, by the way." She looked to Sarge. "And what your feeling, is the moon and my presence." Jen paused and turned to face Sarge. "I hate to me a Bitch, but I'm warning you and the Captain over there, try anything at any time, I'll kill you without thought."

Sarge's eyes widened a little, she hadn't been defensive in her statement, just informative. "Is it that much of a pull?" Sarge asked, wondering. He'd felt the Hunger on the Full Moons before, but never for a Female Werewolf, and Ryan was probably the same.

"It can be, you're both still young, you're both Pups, and you have to learn to control your Hungers." Jen answered and Sarge nodded. After a moment of silence, Jen spoke again. "Does she know?" Jen asked.

"Who?" Sarge asked, confused.

"Your wife?" Jen looked to the ring around his wedding finger.

Sarge twisted the ring on his finger and sighed with a soft, but sad smile. "No." His voice went low.

"I'm sorry." Jen paid her respects. "After this, I hope you can return to her."

"Not like this." Sarge tried to put on a smile.

"You know, you can live a normal life. My br-" Jen paused, as her eyes filled slightly with water. "My brother did it, he had a girlfriend, Human and able to cope with his condition. It took a while for her to understand, but she loved him that much." Jen sniffed, "I have to patrol." She finished and disappeared into the darkness.

Sarge stood there for a moment or two, think about Annie. After not knowing for a year if he was dead or alive, if he turned up out of the blue, would she hate him, would she fear him. He shook the thoughts away, it hurt too much to think of Annie's reaction. Sarge had thought about contacting Annie often, but felt it was safer, if she thought he was dead. Sarge return to the other men by the fire.

"So, her brother was the one who saved us that night?" Spoon asked to make it clear.

"That's right." Butler nodded. "Lt. Cutter was a good man, his team were trained to handle such events. Jen is trained for the same thing, though her life isn't with the army, she is specially trained for Supernatural missions."

"So what was taken?" Cooper asked, referring back to their mission.

"Private Cooper, you were chosen along with your friends here, because of what you've seen, you know what lies in the shadows. The Government want to make good use of Humans who have seen such things, its better than having them roaming around with a secret and no way of keeping them quiet." Butler began. "Three very important people were kidnapped a few months ago. Dr Ellen Powell, Dr Thomas Yates, both Human and also Agent Lara Jones, who is a Werewolf. Recently there have been attacks in populated areas, Werewolves -if they're smart- will avoid public places. These Werewolves have also been leaving their dead."

"I don't understand, so there sloppy." Cooper frowned.

"They're sending a message." Ryan twiddled his fingers and looked to Butler.

"Why?" Spoon asked.

"We're not sure. But if we don't stop it, the entire world will learn about Supernatural beings." Butler answered.

"They're gonna find out at some point, why not now?" Coop pointed out.

"Aliens still seem to the main focus of the world, and people are still fearful of them. If Supernaturals are suddenly introduced, the world could fall into darkness." Butler noted.

"You say that, as if its already happened." Sarge twigged.

"That's because it has." Jen appeared behind the men, they all turned suddenly and she took a seat next to Butler, all the men, but Butler looked at Jen confused. "You know the bible?" She paused. "Well its wrong."

"What?" Cooper frowned.

"Humans didn't come first, Supernaturals did." Jen began. "We were the dominant race, when you Humans appeared, we ruled you. But in the 14th Century we handed the world over to the Humans, for them to rule, and they repaid us, by forgetting us. We became the stuff of nightmares and bedtime stories, of horrific and romantic entertainment."

"How is it you know all this, and not one Human does." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, the Humans forgot us, we are the blind spot at the back of your brains, we are the things that stand in between reality and fantasy. All Supernaturals know the true history of the world." Jen answered.

"Okay then," Cooper smirked, "Is there a God?" He asked, not believing anything she said.

"Yes, but there's not just one, there are thousands." Jen answered, her voice confident.

Cooper shook his head, still not believing any of it. "Sure, whatever." He huffed and climbed to his feet, wandering off to his tent.

Spoon looked to Jen, she didn't seem to react to Coop leaving, she didn't care. She only reacted, when he held his eyes on her for a few minutes. Spoon half smiled and then turned his eyes to the floor. He wasn't sure how to act around Jen, Sarge was a Werewolf and Spoon had not trouble dealing with him, he knew how to feel about Ryan, but Jen, he had no idea.

"Get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Butler rose to his feet. "Up at eight hundred hours." Butler wandered off to his tent.

Sarge was the next one to stand, followed by Spoon, they said goodnight and walked off to their tents. Ryan had his fingers linked, his gaze on Jen, deciding whether to trust her or not.

"You're going to burn a hole in my head." Jen turned to meet Ryan's gaze.

Ryan didn't say anything and just wandered off to his tent, hands in his pockets.

Jen stayed up for a while longer, not because she didn't trust the men, it was more that she didn't trust the Wolf side of Ryan and Sarge. Pup's -people who'd been turned into Werewolves- were unpredictable when it came to Full Moons, if Heat kicked in, Jen would have to fight them off and seeing as they were both strong and able men, she might have to kill them. Jen had had experience with Pups, and she hated them.

Sarge awoke during the night, his palms clammy and skin hot and sweaty, he sat himself up, panting. The nightmares of memories had haunted him every night, along with thoughts of tearing his friends apart. He climbed out of his tent and into the cool night air, sitting on a log, with his hands in his pockets was Ryan, he sat staring out into the darkness.

Sarge took a breath and wandered over to the log. "May I join you?"

Ryan nodded and Sarge sat down next to him.

Sarge took another breath, he hadn't liked Ryan from the start, but here they were in the same situation. "How have you been, Ryan?" Sarge asked, wondering how the Captain had coped over the past year.

"How do you think." Ryan smirked, and gestured to himself, he longer was the tough, high-strung and feared officer he had once been, he didn't even resemble the young Captain anymore, more like a father with his dark-grayish hair and stubble. "I've been living in alley's, abandoned houses, waking up in the woods, hunting animals and working small jobs for money and moving around as much as possible. Unlike you." Ryan turned to Sarge.

"I've had a few unusual nights, like you hunting animals and waking up in the woods, but I admit, I couldn't have gotten through it without the boys to help me." Sarge sighed, Coop and Spoon were like sons to him now, they were family.

Ryan looked Sarge's thoughtful expression over and twigged he was thinking about family, about Annie. "So you haven't seen Annie since?"

Sarge looked to Ryan surprised he'd even asked, and had no humor behind it, this wasn't the same Captain Ryan he'd come to hate, this was a man. He acted as if he was a wounded soldier, who'd lost his legs or something and told he couldn't go back to the frontline and now, all that was left was a shell.

"No, I don't want her to get involved in this. She should live a normal life, not this." Sarge answered.

"I'm sorry." Ryan paid his respects, he was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "What do you think it is pulling us to her?"

"I'm not sure entire, but I have a feeling being our teacher, she'll explain everything to us." Sarge answered.


	4. Pups & Cubs

The group woke up on time and packed away their things. With their bags on their backs, and guns in hand, they made their way through the woods, following Butler. Jen didn't carry a gun, though she had one in a holster in her belt, she trudged at the back, keeping an eye on rear and on the men. She didn't say a lot, but then, non of them did for the first part. When they stopped for lunch, they'd walked though the woods, threw and over four six fields and hills. Butler and Jen stood a few meters away from the men to talk.

"We have to tell them, Jen, what if they kill him by mistake." Butler pointed out.

"They won't care." Jen growled.

"They might, we'e told them about Lara, why not him?" Butler asked.

"Because, he's my responsibility, not theirs." Jen clenched her hands and shoved them into her pockets.

"Jen. They're here to help." Butler noted.

"Only the Sargent and the Captain can know, what use would the other two be if he's in Wolf form?" Jen raised an eyebrow, pointing out the obvious fact to Butler.

"Fine, just start filling them in on what they are." Butler rubbed his forehead and sighed.

Jen shook her head, turned to the men and approached them. "Sargent Wells, Captain Ryan, if you'd follow me please."

"What?" Coop's head popped up. "Where are they going?" He asked.

"Not far, Private Cooper. We'll be back before you know it." Jen turned away and walked off into the field they'd just come from, where a herd of highland-cows grazed, with Ryan and Sarge following behind her, leaving their bags with the others.

Jen stopped and turned to Sarge and Ryan. "Take a breath and tell me what you smell."

Sarge and Ryan frowned and did as she said.

"Cows." Sarge said and looked to them.

"Shit." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"You've been Werewolves, for a year and you can't smell anything else. God, have you been locked inside a room for that year." Jen shook her head. "Just by breathing, you are picking up over a thousand different scents. Try again and concentrate this time, if it helps close your eyes."

Sarge and Ryan did as Jen said, this time they felt hundreds of different scents enter their nostrils, the scent of the grass, the trees, damp leaves, the dirt, their clothes, Jen's hair, the highland-cows, and much more. Their eyes opened as if they were waking up suddenly.

"So?" Jen smirked.

"That was amazing." Sarge looked at her with surprise.

"Okay, now I want you to concentrate on what Cooper and Witherspoon are saying." Jen said.

Sarge and Ryan turned to look at the boys in the other field, almost out of sight. They looked back to Jen and then back to the boys. They began by squinting, as if they could lip-read from that distance, they then closed their eyes, and both reopened their eyes with surprise, to turn back to Jen.

"As a Werewolf, you have many abilities, hearing and scent are a large factor for survival. How are your Changes?" Jen asked.

"They started out painful." Sarge admitted.

"And now?" Jen asked.

"Not so much." Ryan answered.

"Good." Jen nodded. "And how about Full Moons?"

The two men turned silent.

"I assume you don't spend them around Humans?" Jen raised an eyebrow, and the two men said nothing. "Fine." Jen paused. "What you both feel towards me, is curiosity, the Heat of the Moon. Ryan, you've kept yourself away from Humans and so, it might be harder for you, where as Sarge you've had the company of Cooper and Witherspoon. However your both going to have difficulty with Females. As the Moon draws closer, you'll have urges to do things, you'll go through Hunger, Hunger for meat, and then theres the sexual Hunger." Jen paused and stepped up to them. "I warn you now, I am the only female around for miles at this moment in time. Try anything, I'll kill you without thought. I don't much like Pups, I know what they're capable of, and I don't like attitudes. I hope I don't have that trouble with you two." Jen paused again.

"What's a Pup?" Ryan asked.

"A person who's been turned into a Werewolf, someone not born like it." Jen answered.

"So what does that make you?" Sarge asked.

"A Cub, a pure-born Lycanthrope." Jen answered.

"These urges, are they as bad as you claim?" Sarge asked worried.

Jen sighed. "I've seen good men turned to bad men, people who you'd think couldn't hurt a fly and yet, once turned, they do things you wouldn't imagine they would. Rape, murder, you could make a list, but trust me when I say rapes the worst, and I won't hesitate to kill any Wolf that touches me. Understand?"

Ryan and Sarge nodded.

The group set off again, walking until dusk fell. Jen was on point, as they entered a forest, she suddenly froze in her tracks. Butler was now at the rear of the group, the men all halted and looked to Jen.

"Jen?" Butler called to the front of the line.

Jen held up her hand, her fist clenched, and then threw it down. She remained standing, while the others dropped to a crouched position. Butler scanned the woods, and then looked back to Jen, still standing. Sarge and Ryan watched Jen's body language, her ears pricking, head slightly moving, her body holding still, feet firm on the ground, and hands open. Sarge and Ryan listened, and both seemed to move simultaneously, picking up each sound that Jen did.

"Jen?" Butler whispered.

Jen turned her gaze forward and scanned the dimming forest, trying to figure out something. When she saw a group of trees so close together, they could be one, she looked behind her to the others.

"Move, now." She said, her voice low but firm.

The group jumped to their feet, and sprinted through the forest until they reached the trees. Jen skidded to a halt in front of the trees.

"Follow me and stay close, you stray away, you're dead." Jen made it clear and they followed her into the trees, they stopped part way through. "Up." Jen pointed up a large tree.

"You've got to be kidding?" Spoon looked to Jen.

"I'm not, you want to live, then climb." Jen ordered, and they did.

Spoon went up first, followed by Coop.

Sarge stepped up to the tree with Ryan behind him.

"Not you two." Jen stopped them.

Coop and Spoon were too far up the tree, to hear what they were saying.

"Why not?" Sarge asked.

"You two have got to learn at some point, but for now you need to work as part of a Pack." Jen explained.

"Everything alright?" Butler asked as he stepped up to the tree.

"Yeah. Go, I'll call you when its okay." Jen nodded to him.

Jen, Sarge and Ryan disappeared into the trees, taking their places under Jen's orders. Through the trees came the large almost eight-foot Wolflike creature. Dark-furred, nose twitching, long fingers flexing, head low as it moved through the trees, its teeth beard as it took in the scent of the air, its breathing heavy and a growl rumbling as it moved closer to Jen's position. Without making a sound, Jen moved from her spot and disappeared into the trees as the Werewolf rounded the tree. Sarge could see the Werewolf, he was only a few feet away from it. Crouching there on the ground, trees surrounding him, made him think back to when they lost Bruce, Sarge clenched his hands. Ryan was on the oppressive side of the Werewolf, in the same position as Sarge, crouched on the ground, ready to tackle the Werewolf.

Now! Jen's voice echoed in Sarge and Ryan's minds, and before they knew it they'd both thrown themselves at the Werewolf, tackling it from both sides and toppling to the ground.

The Werewolf struggled and threw the two men off, as it began to climb to its feet, Jen appeared out from the trees and swung a right punch, breaking the Werewolf's muzzle, it yelped and hit the ground, Jen stared down at the beast with ember eyes burning, her hands clenched so tightly they could bleed. The Werewolf shook its head and snarled at Jen, who bared her teeth and snarled back, eyes still burning. The Werewolf threw itself at Jen, tackling her, Jen and the beast rolled around on the ground. The Werewolf snapped its jaws at Jen, but with all her strength, she held one hand around its throat, holding it back, while her right hand punch the beast in the ribs.

"Hey!" Sarge shouted, as he and Ryan ran at the Werewolf on top of Jen.

The two men grabbed the Werewolf and threw it off of Jen and into the trunk of a tree, knocking it out.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked Jen.

Jen climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, she hadn't expected them to help her, they didn't even know why they had, but they felt it was their duty to protect her and follow her lead.

Jen nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

"What do we do with it?" Sarge asked, looking to the beast.

"Him, and we tie him up." Jen answered, and then called the others down.


	5. Silver Chains

Once Butler was down, he pulled out a thin chain from his bag.

Sarge held out his hand to help tie up the Werewolf, but Butler just smirked. "You don't want to touch this Sargent."

Sarge frowned.

"Its silver." Jen pointed out.

"Sarge you alright?" Coop asked him.

"I'm fine guys, I feel better then fine." Sarge said with happy surprise in his voice.

"Same." Ryan added.

Butler finished chaining the Werewolf to the tree, as the silver pulled on the skin, smoke rose as it burned into the skin of the Werewolf, who began to revert back to Human form. "There's a reason for that." Butler smirked and looked to Jen.

"You worked as a Pack, I have more experience out of the three of us, which makes me Alpha. You protected me. You're Wolves are working together with you, you're making yourself stronger, by pledging your loyalty to an Alpha." Jen filled in the gap.

"He's awake." Spoon pointed out, and they all turned to see a naked man in the place where the creature had been.

The silver thin chain burned into the skin of the man, while he ground his teeth together. He had to be Cooper's age, though his unruly dark hair made him look younger. Jen didn't seem to care that he was naked, the men all thought it had to be a Werewolf thing. Jen approached him and stared down at him.

The man still grinding his teeth looked up and then smirked. "Oh great, its you. Get me out of this now."

"Tell me what I need to know, and I might." Jen crouched down in front of him.

"You know him?" Coop frowned.

"Sadly." Jen answered.

"Who are your friends Jennifer?" The man grinned, and breathed in the air. "Two Pups and three meat sacks, strange company. So you're Alpha and their your toys?"

Jen looked to the floor and suddenly with her hand pushed the silver chain into him, she didn't care that it was burning her hand, but kept the pressure on as he cried out in pain.

"Tell me what I want to know, Craig." Jen growled.

"Hold back that temper Jen, you may loose everything." Craig growled back.

Jen pressed hard, her skin like his melting as it burned.

"Jen, carful." Butler said, but Jen ignored him.

"Where are they Craig." Jen growled.

"Why would I tell you." Craig ground his teeth, trying to tolerate the pain.

"If you want to keep your head, you'll tell me." Jen paused. "Or do I have to pull rank."

Craig shook his head, "You have no authority anymore, you're a lone Wolf, you can't."

"Wanna bet." Jen snarled and locked her eyes on Craig's.

The men behind Jen, looked to one another and then to Butler, who didn't seem to happy about it, but more concerned.

Spoon watched as Craig's eyes dimmed, after a moment or two, they lit back up, and Craig shook the feeling off as if he had a headache. Jen shook her head too, she climbed to her feet and now looking drained.

"Jen, you shouldn't have done that, you're not strong enough." Butler approached her and took her arm, keeping her up.

"I just need to sit down for a moment." Jen pressed her right hand to her head.

Butler sat Jen down by a tree, and told the others to take a breather, while Jen rested. Spoon sat across from Jen, while the others looked for fire wood. Spoon saw how peaceful Jen was as she slept, and smiled softly.

"She's not Human, you understand." Craig stared at Spoon, while still chained to the tree.

Spoon kept his gaze on Jen, trying to ignore Craig.

"She's a monsters, one of those cute little animals that'll tear you head off at the neck. You can't have a life with her, you'll become dinner." Craig grinned.

Spoon slowly turned his head to look at Craig.

"If she doesn't kill you, then she'll turn you, turn you into the monster you fear so much. The girl is poison, take from someone who's seen Miss Hyde." Craig kept his grin.

From out of the trees appeared the others, they few the fire wood down and started the fire to then sit around it.

"Do you know why your here, who you're going up against?" Craig asked, getting their attention.

"Ignore him." Butler said.

Coop looked to Craig, wondering what he knew.

"You're on a suicide mission, to find her brother, her friend and two doctors. You won't even get close enough, you'll be torn limb from limb before you can get within ten meters." Craig sneered.

The men all turned to Butler.

"You lied to us." Sarge frowned.

"I knew it." Coop sighed and rose to his feet, his blood boiling. "I knew something wasn't right."

"Her brother?" Spoon frowned.

"Her younger brother, Michael was taken too." Butler sighed.

"How many are there in this family?" Ryan asked, his voice calm.

"Four remain, Jen, her younger brother Michael, her cousin, Lara Jones and her aunt through marriage, Dr Powell." Butler answered.

"And how does she know him?" Coop barked.

"She didn't tell you?" Craig smirked and the men turned to him. "We're family, well Pack family."

Butler pulled out his hand gun and shot Craig in the shoulder. "Next time, it'll be your heart."

Jen jolted awake to the sound of the shot.

Sarge and Ryan were the first to turn to her, and then the others turned to her.

"What happened?" Jen frowned, looking at them.

Coop clenched his hands, rose to his feet and stormed over to crouch down next to her, Sarge and Ryan rose almost instantly as Coop reached Jen, they stood on their guard and watched Coop speak to her.

"You lied to us. We're not here to save anyone important, this is some personal quest to find your family." Coop scowled.

"You had a choice not to come." Jen pointed out.

"You know what, I've had enough of women, you're all the same." Coop ground his teeth.

"Leave then, I'm not keeping you here." Jen said and pressed her hand to her forehead.

Coop rose to his feet and grabbed his bag.

"Coop." Spoon walked to him, as he stood up straight with the bag over his shoulder. "You're gonna walk all the way back, you don't even know where we are?"

"The further I am away from her and her crap, the better I'll be." Coop glared at Jen.

"Coop, her brother saved us. We owe her." Sarge pointed out.

"For all we know, she might turn on us like Megan did." Coop shouted.

"My brother died to save you." Jen stormed over to him. "He risked his life to save you, a Human that the Human Government weren't even going to bother to save. Now because he saved you, because my family came out of hiding to save you and your friends, this has happened, my best friend, my little brother and my aunt are all suffering, because my brother decided to save you." Jen paused. "A Werewolf decided to save you. You owe my brother and his family your life."

Coop didn't like it, but Jen was right and then he remembered back to the situation with the dog, he knew what was right, and right now, the right thing to do was to help Jen and save her family.


	6. The Pack

They didn't pitch their tents that night, instead they all sat around the fire, while Craig remained chained to the tree. They were silent for most of the night, the first of them to fall asleep was Spoon, followed by Butler and Sarge, Ryan nodded off soon after, but Coop stayed up with Jen, still wary of her.

Coop couldn't help but watch the twitching of Jen, Sarge, Ryan and Craig, it started as slightly twitches, and then stretching of their necks, Sarge and Ryan kicked their feet a few times and scratched in their sleep, Jen even rubbed her neck, though Craig could not. Coop didn't understand it, he'd seen Sarge do it a few times, and he only conclusion was the beckoning of the Moon. Then Coop noticed something, only Craig did, he began licking his lips, his eyes closed and biting his lip, suddenly Craig broke the silence.

"Jen, let me go!" Craig roared, a Human roar with pathetic outrage.

Jen slowly turned her head to look at the pathetic creature.

"Jen, let me go, now." He shouted, teeth grinding together.

"What's wrong with him?" Coop muttered.

"He's Hungry." Jen turned to him.

Coop looked Jen over, she seemed so calm about it.

"Not Hungry Hungry, Hungry for something else." Jen looked back to Craig, his eyes now flaring ember.

"Jen!" Craig growled as his teeth sharpened into fangs.

Coop slowly rose to his feet, and Jen looked up to him.

"He won't get out, not unless he wants to cut himself in half." Jen pointed out, as Craig transformed into his beastly form and the silver chain burnt into his skin.

When the sun rose the next morning, Spoon was the first to wake, almost two seconds after Butler woke too. Spoon rubbed his eyes as he sat himself up, and the first thing he saw made him title his head. Butler followed Spoon's gaze to see Sarge and Ryan lying either side of Jen, with their backs to her all three of them still asleep. Cooper was next to wake, he too frowned when he saw the sight. Butler boiled some tea for them, while they waited for Jen, Sarge and Ryan to wake. Butler whispered to Spoon to gently wake them up, so Spoon climbed to his feet and wandered over, he wasn't sure how to do it, but he didn't even get close enough to poke anyone.

Spoon was no more than three feet away from the three sleeping Werewolves, when Sarge growled. Spoon froze and Coop and Butler turned suddenly to Spoon. Sarge groaned and rolled over to placing one arm over Jen. Spoon looked back to Butler, who gestured for him to come away. Spoon took a step back, when Ryan growled, he too did the same as Sarge and rolled over to place one arm on Jen, as if they were protecting her. Spoon stayed still, worried that if he made another sound, they'd wake up and take him out without knowing what they were doing. Spoon exhaled and Sarge and Ryan's grip tightened on Jen, her eyelids began to twitch at that moment.

Jen slowly opened her eyes and frowned, when she saw Spoon standing three feet from her. "Spoon?" She felt the grip around her and looked to both sides of her, noticing the two men holding her.

Jen looked to Spoon again, past him and to Butler and Coop, all unsure of what to do.

"Bit greedy aren't you, Jen?" Craig smirked, still chained to the tree.

Jen turned her head, and before anyone even knew Sarge and Ryan were on their feet, by Craig snarling with ember eyes.

"Sarge, Ryan." Jen said.

The two men turned their heads to look at Jen, still sitting on the ground, their eyes returned to normal and they stood up straight.

They all sat around the burnt out fire, Ryan and Sarge confused as to how they ended up next to Jen.

"So what was that?" Coop asked.

"I have no idea." Ryan admitted.

"I don't think I woke once last night." Sarge frowned.

They all looked to Jen, who sipped her tea. "Well, like what happened yesterday, they were protecting me."

"Snuggling up to you, is protecting you?" Coop frowned.

"Yes. They don't know Craig, which makes him a threat to me, to them. I'm Alpha and so they were protecting me." Jen explained and sipped her tea again.

After their tea and breakfast, they all looked to Craig.

"So what do we do about him?" Coop asked.

"The mission was to eliminate the Pack." Butler said and looked to Jen, who nodded back to him.

They picked up their bags, Butler took the men out of the small enclosed area, while Jen stayed behind to take care of Craig.

Jen crouched down in front of Craig, who smirked back at her. "I'm going to give you this one chance, but I know you won't take it." Jen began. "Pledge your loyalty to me, or die."

"You really think the Pack will follow you? Come on Jen, after Chris died, you lost everything, though I know Shaw wants you back." Craig grinned.

"Its a yes or a no question, Craig. Yes; you live, no; you don't." Jen rose to her feet and pulled her gun from the holster in her belt and aimed it at Craig's heart.

Craig smirked, "Take Shaw's offer, otherwise your other brother dies."

Jen pulled the trigger twice aimed at Craig's heart and then once aimed at his head. Jen de-chained Craig's body, though it burned her skin, she left the body and returned to the others, handing the chain to Butler.

They began their journey again, following Jen, seeing as she knew where she was going now.

"So back there, what did you do, raid his brain?" Sarge asked.

"Sort of." Jen explained. "Alpha's can in a way control their lowers, they can read their minds, things like that."

"But you weren't his." Ryan pointed out.

"At one point I was, but having the strength from you two, allowed me enough power to go inside his head." Jen informed them.

"It was suicide." Butler added.

"At least it worked." Jen smiled back to him.

"So what other secrets do we need to know?" Coop asked.

Jen sighed. "The Pack we're going after used to me mine, well my families." Jen began. "When my father died, my brother Chris took over the Pack, my mother past due to an illness and because my brother wouldn't take a mate, I was pretty much Alpha-female." Jen paused, thinking back. "For years my brother went on missions that could have killed him, but he returned each time. Last year, he didn't and the Pack turned on my younger brother and I. They were lead by a single Wolf named Derek Shaw. Shaw wanted me for himself, but I wouldn't allow it. I escaped from the Pack with my brother, best friend and aunt. Out of the four of us, my aunt was in the most danger. Shaw didn't approve of Human and Werewolf relationships, another reason why my brother had to leave too." Jen paused again. "We had no where to go at first, until I remembered Butler. Butler is my godfather, by father's best friend. Butler took us in for a while, I worked for the Agency and on any mission that was handed to me, we found ourselves a home and lived their together. I came home one night and the house had been attacked, Michael's girlfriend wasn't there thankfully, but Lara and Michael had been taken. I tried to call Ellen at the hospital, but she never answered. Now I'm here, to get them back."

"Wait, so where does the other Doctor come into it?" Coop asked.

"He works with my aunt, they treat Supernatural and Human alike, he just got in the way." Jen paused and looked back to Coop. "The more Human's the better."


	7. Peter

Their journey took them threw two large fields, over three more hills, and threw two more woodlands, until they came to a river, where they dropped their bags. Spoon and Coop crouched down to fill their canisters with water, while Jen scanned the surrounding area, a rock face stood on the other side of the river, Jen followed the rock face with her eyes all the way to the top, where a forest started again. All of Jen's focus remained locked on the rock face, while behind her, Sarge and Ryan's noses were twitching, picking up the scent of something.

"What is that?" Ryan looked up stream.

Spoon, Coop and Butler all looked to Ryan, while Sarge's eyes narrowed on something in the water.

"Blood." Sarge muttered, which drew Jen's attention.

They all looked to the river as a faint stream of red floated through the water, down stream. Coop and Spoon stood up immediately, backing away and emptying their canisters.

"Jen?" Butler said, as Jen walked into the river.

Jen cupped some of the bloody water, because it had been watered down there was no scent to it, so she lifted it to her lips and sipped a bit, she quickly spat the water out.

"Jen?" Butler repeated.

"Its Human, male." Jen answered, ran out of the water and followed the bank up stream.

Ryan and Sarge followed close behind, with Coop, Spoon and Butler just behind.

Jen's eyes scanned the bank, when she saw the body she stopped and scanned the area.

"Jen." Butler said as he ran past her to the body.

Butler dropped to his knees next to the body. It was torn up, deep bite and claw marks. Butler pressed two fingers to the Dr Yates' neck, and suddenly his eyes opened. Butler fell backwards and the others ran over, but not Jen.

"Jen!" Butler shouted, but she didn't move. "Dr Yates, we're going to help you. You're changing." Butler paused and shouted again. "Jen!"

"He's not changing." Jen plainly said.

"What?" Butler looked to her.

"He's not changing, his blood wasn't tainted. His body is fighting not only the Chang, but fighting for his survival. He won't live." Jen bluntly spoke, lowered her gaze and then ran over, dropping down in front of the Doctor. "Doc you need to tell me, are they still alive?"

"Jen." Butler frowned at her.

"Yes." Dr Yates spluttered and gulped down a mouth full of blood before speaking again. "He wants you...he's keeping them alive because of you...he gave...me a choice." He gulped again. "Werewolf or...die." A pause. "He said...to tell you..." A pause. "Peter...is waiting." Dr Yates' eyes dimmed and turned cold, his blood turning black from the rejection of his Wolf.

Jen's eyes filled slightly with water and she began to back away.

"Who's Peter?" Coop looked to Jen.

"Jen?" Butler rose to his feet, and the others followed. "Who's Peter?"

Jen continued to back away, the snap of a twig and Jen was on edge, she spun in the direction of the sound to see a rabbit disappear into a bush.

"Jen?" Sarge frowned.

"I can't do this." Jen shook her head, turned and ran back down stream.

"Jen!" Butler called after her.

They left the body and raced after Jen, Butler caught up to her and turned her to face him.

"Jen, who's Peter?" Butler held her arms and stared her straight in the eyes.

"He's-" Jen's body froze and her head turned to the woods they'd come from earlier.

Jen's eyes widened, as Sarge and Ryan looked in the same direction.

"Climb." Jen said.

"What?" Butler frowned at her.

"Climb the damn wall!" Jen shouted and the men ran into the river and to the other side as four Werewolves leapt out from the woods.

Jen and the men reached the other side, Jen stopped and turned to face the Werewolves, she held her ground, clenched her hands and roared. The Werewolves paused at the edge of the river, wondering what to do. Jen turned back and ran for the rock face. Spoon and Ryan were half way up, Butler, Coop and Sarge were still near the bottom. Jen forced the Change and leapt at the rock face, claws dug into the rock and she climbed her way up. The Werewolves below raced for the rock face and leapt, one dug its claws into Sarge's leg and pulled him down, another grabbed Cooper's and he fell, and the other two climbed to grab Butler and together fell. Spoon, Ryan and Jen reached the top and stared down as the Werewolves grabbed their unconscious victims down river.

Jen backed away from the edge, shaking her head. Ryan and Spoon climbed to their feet and turned to Jen.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't." Jen shook her head.

"Who's Peter, Jen?" Spoon asked with a firm voice.

Ryan looked to Spoon with surprise.

"He's my son." Jen answered, fear in her voice.

"You're, a mother?" Spoon stared surprised.

"It was only a week after Chris died, I fell pregnant." Jen's eyes began to fill with water.

"Who's the father?" Ryan asked, stepping towards her.

Jen was silent for a moment. "Derek Shaw."

Spoon and Ryan both looked at her with sympathy and confusion.

"How?" Spoon shook his head, not understanding.

Jen held back her tears as best as she could, "Ryan do you remember, what I told you about the two worst things you could do?"

Ryan thought for a moment, "Rape and Mur-" Ryan stopped and looked to Jen, understanding at that moment as a tear rolled down her face. "He didn't?"

Jen nodded and sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"He-" Spoon began. "No, Jen."

"That's why I hate Pups." Jen added.

They sat there in the open patch above the river, while they calmed themselves.

"I'm sorry Jen." Spoon said, his voice low.

"Your son can't be more than a year old." Ryan looked to Jen, as they sat there on the grass.

"He not even that, he's only about ten months." Jen corrected him. "I shouldn't have left him, I knew I shouldn't have."

"It can't have been your fault, Jen." Ryan rubbed her arm.

"It was, I couldn't stay there, not with how they lived. I left my son with his father, because his father could have found me if I had." Jen informed them. "I left my son with a monster."

"Jen listen to me, it wasn't your fault." Spoon took one of her hands in his. "We're going to find the others, save your family and we'll save your son too."

"How are we going to save them, there's only three of us?" Ryan asked.

The three of them fell silent for a few minutes, before Spoon lifted his head and looked at them uneasy but with a slight smirk.

"I have an idea." Spoon said.

Ryan and Jen looked to one another and then back to Spoon as he explained his insane plan. Jen would walk in with Ryan at her side, while Spoon would do his best to sneak in and if he couldn't do that, he'd get himself caught, from there anything could happen.

Jen, Ryan and Spoon found an easier route down to the river, they hid behind some bushes not far from an old brick building, which looked a lot like a bomb shelter from the wars.

"I'm gonna, go check something." Ryan cleared his throat, climbed to his feet and walked off, leaving Jen and Spoon alone.

"What do you think you'll do, after this?" Spoon awkwardly asked, unsure of what to say.

Jen scratched the back of her neck, and half shrugged. "Probably what normal people do, get a house, take care of my son, if I can live a real life and settle down." Jen half smirked. "And you?"

"I have no idea. We've been hiding because of Sarge, to help him. After this, we'll probably go back to that." Spoon answered.

"Well you could become an Agent or stay as a Soldier, but go into my brother's old unit." Jen pointed out. "Because you know about Supernaturals, they'll want to put you guys to good use."

"Well Coop and I have nothing waiting for us, but Sarge." Spoon paused. "He still misses Annie. Its going to be harder for him, I think."

"Alright?" Ryan appeared again.

"Yeah." Jen answered.

"Lets do this then." Spoon nodded.

"Ryan," Jen began. "One more thing, by no means pledge your loyalty to Derek. He'll have control of you, if you do."


	8. The Plan

Jen and Ryan approached the door of the brick base, the door opened and two men stepped out. One was blonde with a scar across his face, while the other was dark-haired and missing his left little finger.

"Jen." The blonde one smirked. "We were wondering when you might show up."

"Who's your friend?" The dark-haired one looked Ryan over.

"He's my Beta, he's here to make sure I'm safe." Jen stood strong.

"Not your Alpha-Male?" The blonde one asked.

Ryan kept quiet, knowing he'd only make things worse for them.

"No." Jen answered. "Where's Sh-" Jen paused. "Where's Derek?"

The blonde one raised an eyebrow, "Right this way."

Jen and Ryan were lead through the door, down a set of stairs, through a passage, past a door, round a corner and into the room at the end of the next passage. Dim white lights sat in each of the top corners of the large room, where almost a half of the pack stood, while a chair sat at the far end of the room, in it sat Derek Shaw.

Derek was a tall man, he looked the same age as Cooper, built like a fit soldier, short jet-black hair, dark eyes and a smile that could charmed the devil. "Hello Jen."

"Derek." Jen held herself strong, showing no fear and no weakness.

Derek's gaze turned to Ryan, his smile held, though his eyes scanned Ryan, wondering if he was a threat.

"This is Ryan, he's my second in command." Jen pointed out. "He's here to make sure, I'm safe."

Derek turned his gaze back to Jen. "He's one the soldiers, Captain Ryan, if I recall?" Derek rose to his feet. "You were supposed to died, along with the others. Shame you didn't, it could have been you and not Chr-" Derek paused. "Oh wait, I wanted that. I wanted Chris dead."

Jen felt weakness beginning to cool her body. "You, you planned it?"

"Of course." Derek answered and approached them. "I asked your brother nicely to back down, even offered to fight him for the Pack, but he wouldn't. I knew he had a weakness for Humans, so when I heard Soldiers were coming to capture the Lupa family, I asked them to kill them and him. However Megan wasn't as on board as we'd hoped. But they're all dead now, so whats it matter."

Ryan and Jen both held back their tempers, Ryan's hands though clenched.

"Let my family, Lara and the other soldiers go." Jen held firm.

"And what would you give in their place?" Derek stepped up to her, stroking his fingers down her cheek.

A growl rumbled in the back of Ryan's throat, but he held himself back.

"Me." Jen answered.

Ryan turned his head to stare at Jen, this wasn't part of the plan.

"You'd give yourself, to me, for them?" Derek smirked.

"Yes. I mean more to you than they do." Jen pointed out.

"True. And does your Beta here, wish to follow you?" Derek looked to Ryan.

Ryan had no idea what to do, Jen looked to him and he met her gaze. He could see her fear, even though Derek couldn't. Ryan stood up straight and clenched his hands.

"My loyalty is to Jen." Ryan firmly said.

The people in the room all sniggered a quietly.

"No." Derek shook his head, still with a smile. "She joins with and you follow, so your loyalty, Mutt is to me." Derek stepped up to Ryan, both as tall as each other, and neither one flinching for a second.

"What's it matter Derek, if I'm with you, he'll follow." Jen stepped in.

"No, he has to say it, otherwise, there's no point in having him in the Pack." Derek smirked.

Ryan held strong, he wasn't going to give in, if what Jen had said was right, Derek would be able to control him, if he pledged his loyalty to him.

"Find." Derek nodded. "Take him to the others, he can rote there, until he learns his place."

Two men stepped up behind Ryan, who looked to Jen, who just nodded back to him.

Ryan was walked out of the room and to the door they'd past earlier, where he was thrown in and chained by his wrists, only to meet up with the others.

"Ryan, where's Jen?" Butler asked.

"And Spoon?" Coop added.

"Don't worry about either of them at the moment." Ryan answered.

The sound of a crash came from another door within the dark room.

"What's in there?" Ryan asked as they all looked to the door.

"We don't know, there's been all sort of sounds coming from behind it." Sarge answered.

Back with Jen and Derek in the other room, he sent the other members of the Pack out and called for a female to fetch Peter.

"Peter's missed the warmth of his mother." Derek circled Jen breathing in her scent. "He won't allow anyone but me to hold him, he cries otherwise."

Jen spun round as the crying of her baby came from outside of the door.

"See, he cries for you. The boy needs his mother. Now that you are with me, you can be together." Derek whispered into her ear.

The door opened and the woman walked in with the crying baby boy, his hair dark-brown like Jen's. The woman handed the baby to Jen, Jen felt the weight of the tiny bundle that lay in her arms and stopped crying, its eyes opened, they were blue like hers. The baby reached out for Jen, and she smiled.

Derek stepped up behind Jen and ran his fingers through her hair and breathed in its scent. "You killed Craig."

Jen's eyes widened and she realized she was still alone with Derek, the happiness her son had given her vanished, when she heard Derek's voice. "I had to." Jen defended herself, standing still. "You should have heard his thoughts, he wasn't going to bring me to you, not until he had his way."

Derek titled his head and smirked. "Fair enough."

"And you killed Dr Yates." Jen said.

"He meant nothing to you and so meant nothing to me." Derek spoke with no emotion.

"I want to see them, my brother, all of them." Jen turned to face Derek.

"In time, but right now, I have other plans for us." Derek grinned while stroking Jen's cheek.

Outside of the base was Spoon, sneaking through bushes with his bag on his back, around the building to find another way in. He ducked when he reached the back of the base and two small men stood next to an open door, next to a barred window close to the gorund. The two men were too busy smoking to listen to what was going on around them. Spoon had gone head to head with a Werewolf before and almost lost, now he had a few weapons with him and they were in Human form. Spoon rummaged around in his bag looking for something quiet to kill the two men with. He was in luck, in his bag was a handgun and silencer, along with four rounds of silver bullets. Spoon pieced it all together and aimed, he had to be quick, if he wasn't quick enough the second man could sound the alarm. Spoon took two shots to both of the men's heads, and they toppled as if they'd been drugged. Spoon checked the coast was clear before he ran out and dragged the two bodies into the bushes, as the bullets burned their skin. Spoon then ran for the door, when a hand popped out from the barred window. Spoon skidded to a halt and dropped to the floor.

"Please." A woman's voice came from the darkness.

"Hey, its okay, we're here to help." Spoon assured her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Spoon." He answered. "Look, Jen and our team are here, we're going to get you out."

"Oh thank god." The woman sighed.

"Jen?" Another female voice appeared, accompanied by a male one.

"Jen's here?" The male voice asked.

"Wait a minute." Spoon tilted his head. "Are you Michael?"

"Yeah." The male voice answered.

Spoon wiped his face, he couldn't believe he'd found them. "Look, I have to go. Don't worry, my team, Jen and I will get you out." Spoon jumped to a crouched position.

"Wait." The second female voice topped him. "If Jen's with Derek, then she's in trouble. You have to help her."

Spoon nodded, "Alright."


	9. Echos Of War

Spoon made his way through the base, with each corner he came to, he check what was around it with caution, each door he checked, and each footstep he heard he ducked in to darkness. Spoon came to a two way corridor, he looked both ways and took the right passage when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He made his way carefully down the passage until he came to a another two way passage. He stared down the right passage to see a woman in her thirties walking his way with a baby in her arms, it cried and she kept moaning at it to shut up. Spoon ducked into the shadows as the woman turned the corner, she paused for a second, to sniff the air.

She then grimly looked at the baby. "You horrible creature." She moaned at the baby, who continued to cry.

The woman carried on down the passage, and Spoon did his best to follow her. She came to a door, unlocked it with one of the many keys on a chain, that connected to her belt. The woman opened the door and stepped inside, Spoon ran over to the door and looked it, but not entering.

"Why Derek doesn't just kill you four I don't know. But that Human stench is toxic." The woman moaned as she walked past Cooper, Butler, Sarge and Ryan all sat on the floor chained.

She reached the other door and walked inside closing it behind her. Spoon took the opportunity and snuck in. Coop, Sarge, Butler and Ryan all turned to see Spoon sneak in.

"Spoon." Coop whispered.

"Hey, guys." Spoon smiled. "Miss me?"

"We're just glad to see you alive." Sarge smiled.

Spoon looked to Ryan, "Where's Jen?"

"With Derek." Ryan answered.

"Shit." Spoon scratched the back of his neck. "Okay." Spoon climbed to his feet and walked over to the other door and peered in.

"What are you doing?" Coop frowned, keeping his voice low.

"If I'm right, that's Peter." Spoon whispered, still peering through the door, but couldn't see anything. "I'll be right back." Spoon said, opened the door and walked in.

Spoon found himself lost in a maze of plastic sheets hanging from the sealing, some with mud and some covered in dried blood. Spoon carefully moved through, until he reached the end of the sheet and could see the woman with the baby, next to a table. As the woman placed the baby on the table to change its nappy, a familiar voice appeared, it belonged to the second woman who was behind the barred window.

"Hazel!" The second female voice shouted. "Hazel, let us go."

"The more you pull on those chains, Lara, the more they'll burn." The girl changing the babies nappy, Hazel smirked.

"Hazel." Lara's growled.

Spoon moved over slightly and caught sight of the Agent Lara Jones, Dr Ellen Powell and Michael Cutter. Michael had his sisters eyes, but light brown hair. Ellen Powell, had blonde hair and Lara Jones had chocolate-brown hair and brown eyes.

The baby continued to cry, even after Hazel had finished changing it nappy.

"Will you shut up, you little brat." Hazel shouted at the baby, which only made it worse.

"Hey, leave me nephew alone." Michael shouted, pulling on his chains as they burned into his wrists.

"He's a little brat, your nephew, gets what he wants and is never happy. I should rip his throat out, end all of our suffering." Hazel ground her teeth, while approaching the three chained to the wall and leaving the baby on the table crying.

"Derek won't allow you." Michael snarled.

"Wanna bet, even as we speak, he's taking that whore of a sister of yours to his bed now, to make a few more brats and show her who's boss." Hazel grinned.

"You bitch, I'll fucking kill you." Lara growled, pulling even harder on her chains, not caring that they were burning.

It almost made Spoon think of Sarge and Ryan, how strong they seemed to be. Spoon shook away the throughs, pulled his gun out ready with the silencer on, and took the chance, while Hazel wasn't looking to approach her and take her out.

"Your sister needs to learn her place in the Pack." Hazel continued, her teeth grinding together. "If it comes to it and she doesn't learn her place, Derek will kill her." Hazel's left ear pricked and she spun round to see Spoon standing behind her holding the gun up.

Hazel bared her teeth as her eyes turned ember, but before she could change, Spoon pulled the trigger twice in her forehead. Blood splattered over the three on the wall, but they didn't seem to complain.

"You alright?" Spoon looked to them.

"Yes, thank you." Ellen answered.

Spoon dropped to his knees, dropping the bag and grabbing the keys to unchain them. Once down, Lara ran over to baby Peter and scooped him up into her arms.

"Thanks." Michael said, rubbing his burnt wrists.

"No problem." Spoon nodded. "We need to hurry."

They followed Spoon back into the room where Sarge, Butler, Ryan and Coop were. Lara handed Peter to Michael, while Spoon handed the keys to Lara and Ellen to unchain the others. Ellen and Lara separated the keys between them and unlocked the others. Ellen lifted up Sarge's hands to unlock the chains.

"Thank you." Sarge said and met Ellen's gaze.

"Its not problem." Ellen smiled.

Ryan was the last one for Lara to unlock. Lara knelt down next to him, lifted his hands up and then looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Lara shook the thoughts away and unlocked Ryan's chains.

Lara could smell Jen all over Ryan, which worried her.

They all climbed to their feet, grabbed the bags that had been left in the corner of the room, pulled out a couple of weapons and armed themselves. Michael handed baby Peter over to Ellen, baby Peter calmed down a bit, his cries became slight whimpers instead. Spoon and Cooper took point, behind them was Lara and Ryan, then Michael and Ellen with Sarge and Butler at the rear. Together they made their way through the base to find Jen, fighting whoever got in their way.

Jen in the cold bedroom, where her nightmare had began a year ago. Derek stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and placing his head near hers, mouth next to her ear, is warmth breath sending shivers up her spine.

"Maybe this time, I won't have to force you." Derek whispered into Jen's ears.

"Let my friends go and you can have me." Jen made her offer again, feeling fear run through her.

"Jen, I-" Derek stopped and turned his head to the door, his ears pricking as the sound of yells, gun fire and crashing echoed.

Jen turned her head too picking up the echos of war. Jen backed away, and moved her hand round to the back of her trousers where her gun was still in its holster.

"Jen." Derek turned back, as Jen pulled out the gun, but Derek was too fast, race towards her and broke her wrist, the gun dropping out of her hand.

Derek hit Jen, sending her flying on to the bed. Derek climbed on top of her and wrapped one hand around her throat, while the other hand held one of her hands down.

"Your brother was weak, don't follow the same path Jen." Derek tightened his grip on Jen's neck. "Lets see, what are you afraid of Jen?" Derek's eyes flared ember and he locked his eyes with Jen's.

Out in the corridors the group were almost at the room, where Ryan and Jen had been taken to. Lara shot down the last person in front of the door, and they charged into the room, to then halt seeing Derek holding Jen by the back of the neck.


	10. Just Another Werewolf

"Put your weapons down." Derek raised an eyebrow.

Slowly the they did as he said, just as the last remaining of the Pack ran into the room blocking the exit.

"Now, I'm going to be kind and allow to live, but under one concision." Derek grinned, rage burning in his eyes. "You join me."

"Well you know my answer." Lara growled.

"Never." Michael bared his teeth.

"I'd rather die." Ellen stood strong, with Peter in her arms.

Ryan and Sarge seemed amazed by these two woman, one Human, the other Lycanthrope and both loyal and strong, without fear.

"And you?" Derek looked to the team.

Butler, Sarge and Ryan held themselves strong, they weren't going to give in, Coop shook his head, and Spoon clenched his hands.

"Very well, would you like to say anything before I kill them, Jen?" Derek squeezed her neck tighter.

"You said, you'd let them go." Jen growled.

"I did, but then they killed half my Pack." Derek pointed out. "Kill them and bring Peter to me."

While Derek held tightly to Jen by the neck, she knew she had to think fast. Ellen tightened her grip on baby Peter and he began to cry as the Pack surrounded the group. Suddenly it came to Jen, she still was Alpha of Sarge and Ryan. Jen focused her gaze upon them, for a moment the two men froze and then returned back to life. Jen wasn't going to waste time with things, through her connection to the two men, she forced Sarge to grab Peter from Ellen, he and Ryan backed away, defending the child with snarls and growls.

"What are you doing?" Ellen shouted, but Sarge and Ryan couldn't respond.

Michael and Lara stopped Ellen and pulled her back, they knew what was going on. Jen closed her eyes, concentrating on the connection.

The Pack held back, unsure of what to do. Derek could see his plans unraveling and thats when he noticed Jen was doing it all. He threw to the floor and the connection broke.

"What the hell?" Sarge mutter breaking out of the connection and seeing the whimpering baby in his arms, even Ryan had to think twice as to what was going on, as he stood next to Sarge.

"Come on Jen, you're not strong enough. Who can't control them forever." Derek approached her, ready to hit her.

Jen crawl backwards, pushing herself away from Derek. "I can hold it long enough to for them to kill him."

Derek froze. Everyone turned and stared at Jen and Derek.

"You wouldn't, he's your son too." Derek tried to keep his smirk.

"Wanna bet. I hardly own him, and if he's going to turn out like you, I don't want him." Jen had no other plan, she had hope the threat would allow their release, but Derek wasn't going to give in.

"You wouldn't kill him, you're his mother, its against your nature." Derek grinned.

Jen knew Derek was right, they all knew it. Jen looked to Sarge and Ryan, who wouldn't have the sick nature to kill the child. A tear rolled down Jen's cheek. Suddenly Derek grabbed Jen by the throat again and lifted off the ground, holding her up, choking her.

Spoon looked to Coop, who frowned back at him confused. Spoon quickly looked to the baby and then back to Coop, making it clear. Coop rolled his eyes, quickly pick up a gun and they ran towards Sarge, Spoon stole Peter from Sarge and Coop aimed the gun at Peter.

"Stop!" Spoon shouted.

Derek's eyes filled with rage, seeing his son in danger.

"Put Jen down." Coop shouted.

Derek released his grip around Jen and she fell to the floor. Spoon looked to Lara and Michael and nodded. Lara and Michael ran to Jen's side.

"Back away from her." Spoon ordered.

Sarge and Ryan walked over to Spoon and Coop, to defend them.

"You don't have the guts, Human, to kill a child." Derek growled.

"Yeah, well as far as I'm concerned he's just another Werewolf." Coop nodded.

"You're gonna let us go, or we kill your son." Spoon explained.

Derek's eyes narrowed on Spoon, holding his child, threatening him, was making his blood boil. Lara wrapped one of Jen's arms around her shoulders and helped her up, Michael did the same and they walked her over to the others.

"Are you alright?" Ellen asked her, Jen's neck red.

Jen simply nodded.

"You're going to let us leave now, all of us." Spoon said.

"Give me, my son, and you can leave." Derek held out his hand, rage burning deep within him.

Spoon looked to Jen, who looked to him. She wanted her son out of this place, he knew that.

Spoon looked back to Derek and met his gaze. "Follow us to the entrance."

Derek wandered over to them, Jen told Ellen to pick up one of the bags and they made their way to the entrance with Derek behind them. They reached the entrance, Jen stayed with Spoon just outside of the entrance, while the others wandered out a little towards the river. Spoon looked down at the little bundle which hadn't cried once, while in his arms.

"Now give me, my son." Derek growled.

Jen tightened her grip on the bag in her hands. "You promise never to come for me again, to never attack my friends or family?"

Derek ground his teeth. "Yes, I promise."

Spoon looked to Jen, who looked away, as he handed Derek baby Peter, who began to cry. A tear rolled down Jen's cheek, he hated the fact that she was leaving her son in the hands of its father again.

Spoon gentle took the bag from Jen and dipped his hand inside. Spoon nodded to Derek, what he was about to do next, hadn't been in the plan, but Spoon prayed it would work. Spoon and Jen turned away from Derek and were about to walk away, when Spoon suddenly turned back.

"Oh, one more thing. Duck." Spoon cheerfully smiled, dropped the bag, to reveal a belt of grenades, his finger looped through one of the pins.

Jen and Derek's eyes widened when they saw the grenades, these were no ordinary grenades, these were silver, made especially for Werewolves. Spoon pulled the pin and threw the belt past Derek and down the stairs of the base. Jen took the chance, punched Derek, caught her son as Derek dropped him, then she and Spoon turned to run. The explosion shook the ground, roared through the base, up the stairs ripped through Derek and threw Spoon, Jen and Peter forward. Peter being lighter was thrown further, but was caught by Ryan, and almost Lara, who knocking into Ryan, upon trying to catch Peter. They all hit the ground with a force.


	11. The Team

When Jen shook the feel of the blast off, she realized she was laying on something soft and warm, she looked down and saw Spoon.

"Hi." Spoon smiled.

"Hi." Jen awkwardly smiled back. "I'm gonna get off you now."

"Okay then." Spoon nodded.

They climbed to their feet to see the others all slowly getting up. Ryan and Lara had landed faces only inches away from each others, Ryan was also holding baby Peter. Ellen had hit the ground next to Michael, but Sarge had an arm over her, protecting her. Sarge got to his feet, apologized and dusted himself off, Ellen blushed a little. Coop hadn't hit the ground as hard as the others, he was up before any of them.

The group sat by the river, Butler called base on his radio and so they waited to be picked up. Jen was happy to see her brother, cousin and aunt alive, she was also happy to see her son. Holding Peter in her arms, made her think about Chris, that he would have wanted her to be safe. Cooper's opinion of Werewolf was beginning to change, they weren't all mindless beast, that would tear him limb from limb. Sarge and Ryan felt a little better about their new lives now, they had use now, instead of hiding in gutters, they had purposes again.

Harris arrived with two helicopters, he jumped out of the first one, to greet them. When he saw Jen holding a baby he stopped in his tracks.

"Whose is that?" Harris asked, as Jen approached him.

"He's mine, Will this is Peter." Jen smiled.

Butler walked up behind Jen and patted Harris on the shoulder. "I'll explain on the way." He chuckled.

They climbed into the helicopters, all ready to go home, to start their lives over again.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

A room full of men and woman stared up at the stage, where Colonel Butler stood in uniform.

"I'd like to welcome our newest Team to help our two worlds." Butler warmly smiled. "People, welcome with me, Jennifer Cutter, Lara Jones, Captain Ryan, Sargent Wells, Private Cooper and Private Witherspoon." Butler along with the crowd clapped, as the team walked on stages, waving and smiling.

They stood in a line, thought not in the order called. Jen stood next to Spoon, followed by, Lara, Ryan, Sarge and Cooper. In the crowd near the front sat Ellen, Michael and Harris, in Michael's lap sat little Peter, who's eyes glowed with happiness.

Jen smiled and looked to Spoon next to her, he smiled back, Spoon took her hand in his and they turned back to the crowd.


End file.
